


adore you

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After, chanhee and rowoon are brothers, hwiyoung and inseong are brothers, i mean there's brief mentions of hwiyoung and chani tho, inseong is v ooc!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: Let’s be real to begin with. Rowoon is not the kind of guy Inseong usually goes for. So how did he end up in this situation?





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd !!
> 
> forewarning that in general, i don't write about people making out or doing the do because i'm actually still a yung bean who is not really into intimacy and hasn't had a bf either !!

Let’s be real to begin with. Rowoon is not the kind of guy Inseong usually goes for. It’s honestly true, it’s not like he’s telling a lie. First of all, it’s the way he looks. Rowoon’s not ugly - far from that, honestly. He’s too tall, too pretty, and too gentle-looking. His hair just doesn’t look right and he’s way too nice for Inseong. He asks Inseong about his opinions and actually likes sport. He’s an avid fan of learning and isn’t too bad as a teacher either.

So Inseong doesn’t really know how he ended up here, sitting opposite his brother’s tutor, having a drink and laughing at whatever stupid jokes Rowoon’s making. He’s pretty sure that it must just be because he was lured out by food, his greatest weakness, as well as the suggestion for drinks. He seriously needs one (or a few) after the hellish day he had today.

He tells Rowoon more about his younger brother Hwiyoung, and some of the odd things he does that make Inseong smile – like when he wiggles his ears or that time he cried while watching “Train to Busan”. He’s convinced it has to be the alcohol in his system and definitely not the way Rowoon’s eyes sparkle when he smiles, that has him trying to tell funny stories.

Rowoon pays him in kind by telling him about his own younger brother, Chanhee, who always, always hogs the bathroom and takes long-ass showers. But he’s proud of his little brother, because he works hard and does his best and is going to be the lead in a play at school.

There’s a few times that Rowoon’s elbow accidentally pushes the button and he kind of has to physically restrain himself from facepalming. He remembers the two of them continuing to drink and the server brings them more food - some kind of spicy food because Rowoon said he likes it.

And then somehow Inseong’s on the other side of the table, sitting beside Rowoon, and his hands are in the dark hair (which is so soft) and he feels warm and there’s a pleasant buzzing feeling in the back of his head. He’s panting when they break apart but Rowoon doesn’t give him break because he grabs his wrist and drags him out of the place.

They’re leaning into each other, arms around the other’s shoulders, and they’re running downhill, laughing loudly in the dead of the night. It’s only the lights left, few and far between, that watch over them with thinly veiled amusement.

There’s some incredibly vague memory of them walking into a shop and the younger buying him an ice-cream. Maybe he gave Rowoon something as well?

He doesn’t remember.

He doesn’t remember anything past the door being pushed open, pulling each other’s clothes off, and stumbling against Rowoon’s bed, but they’re laughing so it’s fine.

And that leads to Inseong’s current predicament.

This is where he wakes up. He’s thinking _where am I?_ and this is definitely not his room. There is _no way_ this can be real life right now.

His eyes are wide open and he’s staring up at the white ceiling. Light filters in through the window, and the bed is warm and Rowoon’s still asleep.

Inseong’s still hoping this is a dream. Otherwise he might die.

Of what? He’s not too sure yet.

But he's sure he's going to die somehow.

Rowoon’s arm is over Inseong, and it’s _definitely_ too heavy and unwelcome and _not_ comforting at all. He doesn't miss it when it Rowoon rolls over and the weight is gone. Not at all.

And as he’s thinking, panicking, he hears the other stir and wake up, so he closes his eyes and rolls onto his side – but Rowoon’s already up and getting out of the bed.

Inseong keeps his eyes firmly shut as Rowoon’s putting his clothes back on, but the tall male trips and falls down as he leaves, which is kind of funny and stupid because _who even does that_.

He’s out of the room in a hurry, so Inseong figures there’s no more use pretending to be asleep and that he may as well face the inevitable.

But first, Inseong does what he’s been wanting to do since he first woke up. He hides himself under the blanket, screams quietly and kicks the blankets - in terror, embarrassment, shame, who knows? He still hasn’t figured it out yet.

Except Rowoon returns and he’s got a bag. He sheepishly hands it over to Inseong and exits the room quickly again.

Opening it reveals milk and a pair of socks.

A quiet groan passes his lips. The tackiest fake brand name - _LIKE_. The 'L' is even in the shape of a tick.

But he supposes anything is better than wearing the same socks from last night.

He regretfully hauls the blankets off himself, and stands up, squinting as he surveys the room. It’s surprisingly neat and organised, except for the shirt hazardly strewn across the desk, and his black jeans left behind on the floor.

Pulling them on quietly, he thinks about planning his escape. Mostly to do with what he should say and when he should leave. His intention isn’t to stay for another moment longer, but he opens the door and-

He doesn’t know where he learnt it, and it seems so ridiculous, and it definitely doesn’t look appealing at all-

But Rowoon made him breakfast.

It’s set out nicely, and kind of reminds Inseong of the time he studied abroad in England.

There’s a fried egg, two sausages, mushrooms, baked beans, a hash brown, half a tomato, and two pieces of toast.

Inseong figures it’d be weird if he ate it. Well, think about it. Eating breakfast with your younger brother’s tutor the morning after? A little awkward. So he’s planning to tell Rowoon that he doesn’t need to eat and he’s fine, to go and eat it himself, and Inseong would just make his leave, but-

_Why is he eating this with Rowoon?_

The two of them are sitting in the small table besides Rowoon’s kitchen. It’s really tiny, and it feels it, since their legs are knocking together. It feels too weird and Inseong has to resist the urge to pull his legs back so they don’t touch.

Rowoon's made him a coffee after asking whether he'd rather tea or coffee. He's appreciative of the warm liquid that's helping to kick his mind into action.

Inseong tilts his head and his face scrunches up as he watches Rowoon drink his tea the way he drank last night. His eyes closed, like he’s savouring the taste. It’s not unattractive but it’s not attractive either. But Rowoon’s even smiling with food in his mouth.

This is honestly ridiculous.

But why is Inseong thinking…

Rowoon’s a little…

_Cute?_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like inseong is literally so ooc (other than the part where he says he loves food lol) in this im so sorry
> 
> leave a comment or hmu on twitter/tumblr (@99hwis) !! will give u my love and scream about sf9 or day6 with u


End file.
